What Ever Happened?
by HeySgt.FloydPeppersMan
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks is told to keep an eye on the Ministry, while Percy Weasley is told to spy on the Order. The two come together while trying to complete their orders, and realize the other is not what they expected. Percy must decide where his loyalty lies, and Tonks where her love lies. Business or family? Werewolf or Weasley?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tonks sat bored nearly to death, in the tiny cubicle that had been provided to her the day she become an auror. She sighed and propped her feet on the edge of her desk clumsily. Of course, she should have realized that this was a not a bright idea, seeing as she had about as much grace as a hippogriff under the influence of firewhisky. This being said, her chair immediately tipped backwards and naturally Tonks came tumbling off it and onto the floor.

"Bloody, flimsy chair" she mumbled to herself, as her surrounding coworkers held back laughter, pretending they hadn't noticed.

"Ah, just the funny, young lady I was looking for" a kind, deep voice broke the hush of the Auror's Office. "What is she doing on the floor though?"

Tonks jumped up off the floor to meet a very tall, smiling man.

"Wotcher, Kingsley. I was just inspectin' the carpet. Seemed a little suspicious this morning" Tonks chirped.

"Charming" Kingsley chuckled. "I need your help. I've got important orders from the Minister" Tonks pulled a sour face causing Kingsley to chuckle softly again, but quickly lower his voice, "Listen, you better watch your attitude at a time like this. You know what we're up against."

"Eh, I didn't say anything" she protested. Though she gave him a small wink. "Now what's this business your on about?" she asked, as she followed him out of the office and down the long, brightly-lit corridors.

"Apparently someone has told the Minister that he overheard Dedalus Diggle trying to convince some centaurs to join forces with the Order-"

"But I thought he was" Tonks exclaimed in a hushed tone.

"Of course he was" Kingsley replied, "But we can't let the Minister know that. It's important to keep all business for the Order a secret. So you need to tell the Minister that Dedalus couldn't have been with centaurs because while you were patrolling Diagon Alley last Tuesday you distinctly remember talking to him, right?" Kingsley raised his eyebrows.

Tonks smirked, "Of course, but why me?"

"Because" he paused as they rounded the corner leading to the Minister's office, "You're so charismatic they'll have to believe you."

Tonks beamed at him as they finally arrived at an ornate, golden door. Kingsley knocked, and looked over at Tonks one last time. He nodded his head solemnly. She winked in return.

"Come in" came a muffled voice from within the office.

Kingsley pushed the gold door open, and they stepped into the large, circular, overly-decorated office. All the furniture was lavishly covered in soft green velvet and shiny gold and silver. Giant wooden frames hung on the walls, while paintings of past ministers either looked around aimlessly or walked over to other frames to chat with one another. Though of course, some stared disapprovingly at Tonks and her hot pink hair. Most prominently one of the Minister himself, Cornelius Fudge, hung directly behind the large desk in the center of the office, and he wore the same awkward smile that his human counterpart constantly wore. Tonks stifled a laugh.

"Ah, Miss Tonks and Mr. Shacklebolt, we were expecting you" Fudge smiled the awkward smile, but there was most definitely a cold glint in his eyes. "Please sit down."

They sat in two empty chairs, Tonks making it a point to plop down and cross her legs swiftly. But then she remembered what Kingsley had said _"…watch your attitude. You know what we're up against."_ So she reluctantly, uncrossed her legs and sat up straighter.

"Now, Kingsley tells me that you supposedly came across Mr. Dedalus Diggle last Tuesday in Diagon Alley" Fudge eyed Tonks suspiciously.

"That's correct" she replied, keeping her voice down.

"Yet, one of my close representatives reckons he saw Mr. Diggle strolling through the grounds of Hogwarts with a centaur while on a business trip last Tuesday."

"Well, I don't see how that could be possible because I distinctly remember talking to him in Diagon Alley, right outside of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour it was. We were discussin' that last Quidditch match, you know. Poor Cannons, lost miserably. Not much of a surprise though with the way Oakley's been playing, eh?"

Fudge stared, his eyes narrow. He blinked a few times, and with a deep breath, he sighed, "Of course."

Tonks widened her eyes and leaned forward, "Now, whoever this representative is, he sounds like he was trying to give you the run around if you know what I mean. Ruffle your feathers, sort of. But at a time like this? It doesn't seem fair. He doesn't sound very trustworthy" she finished.

She looked to Kingsley out of the corner of her eye, who nodded ever so slightly in approval.

"Is that so" Fudge said, raising his eyebrows at Tonks. "Well then, do your hear that, Weatherby! Miss Tonks doesn't think you're trustworthy!" The Minister broke into an awkward laugh.

"Weatherby?" Tonks mumbled to herself, scrunching her eyebrows together. "Who is-"she turned around quickly.

Standing by the door was Fudge's Junior Assistant. Tonks had barely noticed he was there on her way in.

She was surprised by the familiar face, "Oh, it's a Weasley! When did you become the-"

"Two weeks ago" he said callously.

She was immediately taken aback by the harshness in his voice. Percy Weasley had always been a bit snobbish. Even though he was a few years younger than her, they had been at Hogwarts together, and she remembered that he was a one of those rule-abiding freaks she chose not to spend her time with. It was only natural for him to be working at the Ministry. But he had always seemed polite and kind, not rude. _But…he ratted out the Order, _Tonks thought. _His own family. He's a traitor!_

Her face dropped and her eyes darkened, "No, what I was going to say was, when did you become such a bratty little-"

"I think that, we're done here" said the Minister loudly. Tonks spun around to meet his glaring eyes. "Thank you, for testifying Miss Tonks, Mr. Diggle will most definitely be appreciative. Kingsley, always a pleasure" he shook Kingsley's hand tersely. "You may both return to your duties."

Tonks and Kingsley rose from their chairs, eyes hard and teeth clenched. They bid the Minister a brusque goodbye, and walked out of the office. Tonks eyeing Percy Weasley angrily as she walked past. They walked down to the Auror's office in silence. Though once they found themselves in an empty corridor far from the Minister's office Tonks started whisper-shouting-

"I can't believe it!-"

"I know."

"I never would have thought a Weasley!-"

"Yes, I know."

"What a sell-out!"

"I know, I know, it's all very frustrating, believe me, I know. But you've got to watch what you say. You know as well as I do that Fudge didn't buy that story for a moment. He's just trying to keep the peace, until he finds real, hard evidence against us" Kingsley said calmly. "But you and I and all of the others are going to make sure that never happens. By keeping our mouths shut."

"…Yeah" Tonks rolled her eyes. "You know, I'll bet you anything he hired Percy just so he could spy on the Weasley family."

"Of course" Kingsley nodded his head. "Which is why I'm going to ask you to keep a close eye on him."

"What do you mean?" Tonks cocked an eyebrow.

Kingsley looked over his shoulders to make sure nobody was coming down the hallway, "I mean, try and talk to him. Make sure he doesn't know what's going on with the Order. Maybe subtly talk some sense into him. But please do keep your calm."

"What, why me?" Tonks exclaimed.

"First of all your one of the closest to his age. And once again because your charming and I know you can do it" Kingsley gave her a knowing look. "As long as you don't scream at him" he added.

"I don't see any point in this" said Tonks, shaking her head.

"He's too close to both the Order and the Ministry. And as long as he's on the Ministry's side, he's a threat to us. But I know he's a good kid. He is a Weasley for Merlin's sake. He just needs a little guidance."

Tonks paused and stared at the floor. She breathed heavily, "Alright. I'll do what I can."

"Good" Kingsley smiled. "Now, I have to go back to work. It was a pleasure seeing you, Miss Tonks." He nodded his head at her, she bid him goodbye, and both went they're separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

_**A/N: I meant to post this on the last chapter, but I forgot. So first of all I love Remus and Tonks, but recently while re-reading the series, I have become infatuated with the idea of Percy and Tonks. What I imagine happening in this story is for now Percy and Tonks interaction, but later on Remus will probably be part of the story as well. But I've only written a few chapters so far, so I'm not promising anything. Also, the title comes from the Strokes song, "What Ever Happened?" It doesn't actually bear any important meaning. I simply couldn't come up with a decent title, but that song came to mind. It's very good, I recommend it. Alright that's all. Please Review! Happy Reading party people!**_

Chapter 2:

"She's much too rebellious, that one" said Cornelius Fudge. After Tonks and Kingsley had gone, he had immediately started with complaints. But Percy could tell that he was more terrified than he was offended by their actions. His large, sweaty hands were fiddling nervously on his desk, and he kept looking anxiously around the room as if they were being watched. Percy could feel the panic and unease radiating off him, and in turn broke into a minor sweat.

"I agree completely, sir" he said.

"And that Kingsley isn't much better," the Minister shook his head. "A good worker, of course, but very disloyal!" He sighed, "They're plotting against us, Weatherby. And they've got followers, lots of them! I know I've said this before, but I do believe that they're trying to take over the Ministry. They think that we're wrong! That we're doing a bad job! They suppose they'll do better!" His eyes were nearly bulging out of his head, filled with a mixture of anger and horror.

"Complete rubbish" snapped Percy.

"And all this about You-Know-Who! It's ridiculous! Absolutely absurd" he shouted, shaking his head and trying laugh like it was a funny joke. But almost immediately his smile fell and his forced laughter came to a halt. His face flooded with doubt. "Yes...truly absurd it all is," he continued quietly, sounding more as though he was convincing himself than anyone else.

Percy stayed silent, eyeing the Minister apprehensively.

Both Percy and the Minister jumped, as knock on the door broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Ah yes, come in" said Cornelius, straightening his green jacket.

The door opened, with a long, sickening squeak. In walked a short, plump lady. Her beadly little eyes scanned the room. Her hair was done in precise, little curls, and not an speck of make-up covered her wrinkly face, apart from nauseatingly pink lipstick. But her cracked, pink lips matched her pink skirt, pink jacket, pink cloak, and pink, flowered hat.

"Hello, Dolores" said Cornelius.

"Madam Umbridge" Percy shot up, and offered his seat to the lady. She graciously took it, and her those sickening, pink lips spread into a horribly, fake smile.

"Hello Mr. Weasley, and your honor" Umbridge nodded towards the Minister.

"I just spoke to Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks about the incident" said Cornelius, attempting to sound untroubled by the subject and failing miserably. Umbridge's false smile flickered at the names. "Weatherby and I were just discussing how they and some others, have become much too untrustworthy and threatening to the Ministry" he stopped for a moment, deep in thought. "We must watch them."

"Your honor" Umbridge started, "I would gladly help, but as I will be at Hogwarts from now on, I am afraid I cannot." Umbridge clasped her hands on her lap and frowned as if this fact was simply killing her.

"Of course" agreed Cornelius, blinking dismally.

"But might I suggest, Mr. Weasley here" Umbridge waved a hand back towards Percy, but kept her phony, smiling face towards the Minister. "It would be an great work opportunity."

Percy's eyes widened nervously. He straightened his horn-rimmed glasses.

"Just something simple to start him off with, don't you think?" she asked.

Cornelius Fudge studied Percy, "Of course, Mr. eh...Weasley" he looked down sheepishly. "If you would simply watch over and observe those unruly few. Especially that Nymphadora Tonks, keep a close eye on her."

Percy nodded timidly, his cheeks growing hot.

"Splendid, now on with other business" Cornelius said, and he and Umbridge began discussing they're actions at Hogwarts. Luckily Percy was not entirely included in this conversation because his thoughts were still on his new assignment.

Watch over Nymphadora Tonks? How on earth was he supposed to do that? She was like one of Fred and George's Filibuster Fireworks which he hated so dearly; just waiting to explode. She had always been that way. He remembered exactly, how she would frolic throughout the hallways of Hogwarts causing a nuisance. Trying to control her would be like trying to control fire.

But he couldn't let the Minister down. After all his years of hard work he had finally achieved the perfect job. Of coursse, he wasn't Minister of Magic yet, but he was getting there. He was important.

_**This chapter was really short. The next one is longer, I promise. I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are always appreciated (unless they're mean. Then I'd be heartbroken.)**_


End file.
